


The morning after

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Warren thinks about the night of the Homecoming.
Relationships: Warren Peace/Layla Williams
Kudos: 2





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Post movie. Disclaimer: Sky High and its characters are not mine, and I make no profit from writing these fics.

The morning after Homecoming, Warren's memories of sidekicks becoming heroes, and teachers zapped into babies seemed like dreams. But, as he drank his self-heated coffee, he realized that dancing with a Layla whose big brown eyes hadn't been full of someone else had been the dream.

Warren grimaced. He'd seen what happened when you let your guard down and fell for someone you shouldn't. Last night had proved that he wasn't his dad. But last night he'd danced with a girl who he couldn't burn and who would never burn him like the dream of Layla and her flame-colored hair.


End file.
